


The Omega Auction House

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Omega Auction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon, Alpha Alastair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Age, Angst, Angst and Feels, Auctions, Boypussy, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Omega Auction House, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Plugs, Public Sex, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Virgin Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The auctioneer’s voice swelled, paddles raised and the price climbed untilSOLDrang out into the large open room as the Omega on stage gasped into their gag and squirmed before the worker next to them stepped to the side to wheel them away.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Others - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied dean winchester/others
Series: Omega Auction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129451
Comments: 34
Kudos: 164





	The Omega Auction House

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a three part series (I'm breaking it out into parts for a short series, not chapters) for a combination of three similar but separate prompts that fit into the same 'world'.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The auction house was packed full of buyers, the scent overwhelming. Dean flicked his eyes over to Cas, his best friend, as he tried not to squirm at how exposed he felt. They had both officially presented, though male Omegas always knew what they were before presenting, within days only a month ago. He’d gone into a presenting Heat and had triggered Cas’s—likely because they shared a room and were close in age. It had been impossible not to miss the relieved look on their caretaker’s face when she had realized that they had ‘matured’ enough for the Omega auction the state was hosting today. They had both been taken in to be examined, tested and had countless pictures taken for the auction website.

Dean had hoped they would both be ‘late bloomers’, avoid the age range for the auction house, but that was only a small section of the Omega population and they had never been that lucky.

They’d been stripped, thoroughly bathed and then led to two stands labeled with lot numbers along with their basic information. Cas had been strapped in first, legs spread and cunt exposed, for potential buyers to examine before the Beta who had taken temporary custody of them, a worker for the auction house, strapped Dean into his own stand in the same position. Their wrists were locked in so their arms were to their sides and large red ball gags had been locked into their mouths before the Beta worker had left. Other Omegas had been led in, just as naked, to be strapped into their own stands and left on display for potential buyers.

It was humiliating, being looked at like an object, but Dean had _known_ he’d end up in an auction house with countless Alphas looking him over.

Dean swallowed when hands touched him, rubbing his clit and pressing into him, as Alphas examined him and looked over the simple description that had been posted up with each Omega listing basic facts and stats. He squirmed at the touches and glanced away to see Cas receiving just as many. They had a fairly dense crowd of Alphas, some with notebooks and others with phones to their ears, looking them over even as bidding for other Omegas started and Dean started hearing **SOLD** ring out into the large room. He focused on Cas as the auctioneer moved closer and closer to their lot numbers, offering information on the Omegas and then a demonstration that had bidders going crazy. It felt like ages as Omegas were moved to the stage, still locked into their moveable stands, for interested Alphas, businesses, officials, Centers and others to bid on.

He ignored the large screen behind the stage, the Omega for sale dominating the huge screen, as Dean focused on the Alphas touching him and looking him over.

Noise and overlapping scents filled the large auction house, teasing his senses and overwhelming his instincts, as one of the auction workers moved the Omega in the stand right next to Cas. His heart started pounding when he realized how many Omegas had already been purchased and how close they were to bringing them up onto the stage. Dean _wished_ , though he knew it wouldn’t matter, that whoever won the bid on Cas would also win the bid on him—that they could at least be in the same place. It wouldn’t be ideal but it would be _something_.

The auctioneer’s voice swelled, paddles raised and the price climbed until **SOLD** rang out into the large open room as the Omega on stage gasped into their gag and squirmed before the worker next to them stepped to the side to wheel them away.

He shivered, eyes flicking over to his best friend, as the potential buyers surrounding Cas stepped away for the worker to collect the next item on the auction block. Dean didn’t even feel the hands touching him, pressing into him and examining his body as he watched bright blue eyes widen. He _wished_ they weren’t gagged, that he could say _something_ , as Cas was wheeled away and towards the large stage. The auctioneer rattled off facts about Cas, the important ones for potential buyers, as Cas was placed front and center. The large screen behind the stage was suddenly full of a close up of Cas, body still strapped down and legs spread wide to show off what the Alphas in the auction were truly bidding on, as the bidding started rapid fire.

Dean watched Cas trembling in his restraints as his price continued to grow while the auctioneer tossed in additional little facts, age and responsiveness and fertility levels, even as a worker brought a vibrator to the stage and pressed it to Cas’s clit. Round cheeks flushed, blue eyes darkened and hooded, as Cas started loudly moaning into his gag. The camera showed the way his friend’s cunt clenched, slick leaking out, as Cas jerked and writhed on the stand. It sent the bids soaring until, after Cas came with a howl, the loud and final **SOLD** rang out in the room.

The worker pulled the vibrator away, gripped the stand and wheeled Cas away as Dean tugged at his restraints. He could feel fingers pressed against him, even one rubbing against his asshole, until the hands fell away and he was wheeled towards the stage for his own bidding war.

His heart was pounding in his ears, everything beyond him was muffled, as the auctioneer started off telling the bidders his basic facts. He knew his exposed _everything_ was up on the huge screen as Alphas took in his vulnerable form and decided what they would spend to purchase him. Dean whimpered into his gag as the bidding kicked up and a worker wandered onto the stage for the same demonstration that he’d witnessed with Cas only moments before. The toy pressed against his clit and sent shockwaves of pleasure racing through him. He jerked in his restraints as his empty, achingly empty, cunt clenched around nothing as slick started forming immediately. It had another whine climbing up his throat and mixing with the muffled, choked moans as he tried to push into the blissful sensation burning through him.

Dean was lost to pleasure, to the want to be full, and missed the way the bidding picked up. He moaned and moaned, slick flooding his cunt and gushing out, as his orgasm got closer and closer until he was howling his release. His body went limp, muscles twitching when the vibrator remained on his swollen clit, while whimpers spilled out of him. The world sounded like it was underwater, his instincts purring in contentment at the scent of Alpha arousal and the buzz of orgasm, before a loud and ringing **SOLD** snapped him out of it. Dean blinked, mind fuzzy and lost, as he realized someone had just purchased him.

The vibrator was removed and the stand was wheeled away, the sight of hundreds of Alphas disappearing, as he was taken off stage and into the back room. A tag with the winning bidder’s number was attached to him, hanging around his neck like a collar, as he was settled next to the other Omegas who had already been bought and tagged. He blinked through his haze and took in glassy blue eyes as Cas tried to tug at his restraints next to where Dean had been placed until the Alpha who had purchased him came to take him.

There was a flurry of movement in the room, some Omegas being placed in barred crates as they awaited transport and others being grouped together based on their purchaser while remaining in their individual stands.

It was only moments, where he tried to say something through the gag but couldn’t manage words, before a worker moved Cas over to two other Omegas. He watched as they plugged Cas, who was still leaking slick, before a worker came to him. Dean hoped he was going to be wheeled towards Cas, to know they were going to the same place, but he was wheeled over to one of the crates with bars—up close it looked like some kind of crate-cage hybrid. The worker, a Beta, plugged him and unhooked him before putting him into the crate and locking it. “That’s three for transport for the Iowa 80 bidder. Are we expecting any more?”

“Probably. Alistair said they’re replacing some of their older Omegas with fresh ones.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

“Figured this one would have gone to a Breeding Center. They could get some pretty babies from this one.”

Dean leaned back against the bars furthest from the locked door he’d been guided through. He gripped the soft cushion underneath him and wished he could say something to the workers talking like he was an object, not a person.

“He’s young. Iowa 80 will probably sell him to a Breeding Center after getting plenty of use from him. It’s what I would do, you know, if I wasn’t breeding him myself.” they checked the door on the weird crate-cage thing he was in, locked the door and turned back to the other Omegas.

He looked around and reached up, hoping to remove the gag in his mouth, only to discover it was locked in place. Dean’s breathing hitched as his fingers fumbled with the lock only to fail at removing the gag. He closed his eyes and worked on calming himself. The workers had said Iowa 80 which meant he was being transported several states away—it explained the crate-cage things. They were for the longer transports which meant that Cas had likely been purchased by a bidder based closer to the auction house they’d arrived at days ago.

Dean watched as more Omegas were wheeled into the room, some placed in crate-cages and others remained in their stands waiting for their buyers. He watched as a gorgeous, wicked looking red headed Alpha in a tight black dress with sharp looking red heels came into the backroom with paperwork that was shown to workers who quickly guided her towards where Cas and two other Omegas were waiting.

Her blood red lips curled with satisfaction as she looked them over, nodding, before turning to the workers. “I need my purchases restrained and loaded. Loading dock two.” He watched her hand something over as the workers not handling other purchases started unhooking Cas and two other Omegas.

His attention was pulled away by a worker leading another Omega over to the crate-cage cluster Dean had been in since being purchased. He watched as the female Omega was placed inside her own crate-cage, shivering and shaking, before he looked back over to where Cas was at.

Cas was _gone_.

The red head, the two other Omegas and Cas were all gone. His eyes flicked around the room, trying to find where his friend had gone, only to realize that the workers had already taken Cas out and, likely, had loaded him into whatever transport the red head was using to transport her purchases.

“That’s the last for Iowa 80. We need to load this group into the trailer at loading dock six. Alastair said to be extra careful with their crates.” Dean’s heart leapt, pounding hard against his chest, as they brought over a forklift. His fingers gripped the bars closest to his body as it pushed underneath his crate before lifting it.

It was a short trip from where he’d been _stored_ to the correct loading dock as he ended up in the back of a large trailer. He was pushed into the back until they were satisfied and the worker left. Slowly but surely each crate was brought to the van until the other three Omegas were inside the back with him. Minutes after the last Omega was loaded the door was slammed shut and locked leaving them bathed in darkness.

Dean listened to the distant sounds of movement and loading outside of the trailer mixed with the hitched breaths and soft cries filling the trailer that were coming from his fellow Omegas.

He closed his eyes, focused on his breathing and silently wondered _what_ Iowa 80 even meant—at least it wasn’t straight to a Breeding or Rut Center. Dean would count that as a positive.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's part one of three! Someone wanted an Omega auction (on top of some other requests/kinks). The places where the boys end up were actually chosen based on two other prompts (a bottom!dean prompt and a bottom!cas prompt) which I tied into this one (I had never heard of Iowa 80 before but this version is going to be in an SPN-ABO kind of world so I took all kinds of liberties) as they all easily fit into the same kind of ABO world.
> 
> As always I'm crossing my fingers that you all enjoyed my latest writing attempt...it's probably a bit darker than The Ritual. Comments are always appreciated and enthusiastically encouraged! 
> 
> I'm thinking I might post the next part in a week but if interest is high enough I might bump the posting date up. It'll either be where Cas or Dean ends up and part three will be the next one. It's possible there could be another part or two...it depends. We'll have to see on interest/etc.
> 
> ****** If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). I know how much you all enjoy seeing Cas bottoming. 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
